1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power electronic system with a cooling device, preferably for forming a circuit arrangement realized therewith in the form of a converter, for example of a three-phase inverter. Such systems are known, for example, as power semiconductor modules having a baseplate or as arrangements of a power semiconductor module without a baseplate comprising a cooling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Published Patent Application DE 10 2009 045 181 A1 discloses such a power electronic system, such as discussed here, from a rectifier and an inverter in a common housing. To meet different requirements, the prior system has two substrates, which are in each case formed from an insulating material body with metal laminations on both main surfaces. The respective side of the substrate which faces the interior of the system has a structuring of the metal lamination, which thus forms a plurality of conductor tracks.
A fundamental requirement for all power electronic systems is that the heat resulting from power loss in the power semiconductor components must be dissipated from the system to or via the cooling device. In this case, it should also be taken into consideration that the systems are subjected to cyclic temperature changes during operation. These temperature fluctuations stress the connections of different components of the power electronic system with respect to one another, particularly if these have different coefficients of thermal expansion.
It is therefore an object in the construction of such power electronic systems to compensate for thermally induced mechanical loads and thus to increase the durability, and alternatively or preferably simultaneously, the thermal loading capacity thereof. For this purpose, German Published Patent Application DE 10 2006 011 995 A1 discloses segmenting, in part also completely interrupting, the baseplate of a power semiconductor module in various ways to thereby improve the linking to a further cooling device. German Patent No. DE 197 07 514 A1 additionally proposes, with respect to segmentation, providing the additional baseplate sections with a preliminary bend.